Farewell
by Kyousuke Hiroshi
Summary: Seseorang 'itu' sangat mirip dengan ayah dan mantan pacarnya yang rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk dirinya. segalanya... termasuk, hidupnya sendiri


**Farewell© Sousuke Kamizuki**

**NCIS© Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat kehitaman di kuncir kuda-ponytails, tampak sedang berdiri di depan sebuah nisan. Derasnya hujan di sore hari itu tidak mampu membuat wanita cantik berwajah khas timur tengah itu pergi melangkahkan kakinya dari kompleks pemakaman yang mulai sepi itu.

Perempuan itu-Ziva namanya. Mulai bergetar atau dapat dikategorikan terisak, air mata yang turun dari mata hazel itu tertutupi oleh air hujan yang merambat turun dari mulai dahi, lalu turun melewati pipi berkulit tan yang kali ini terlihat pucat, kemudian kembali turun melewati bibir tipis yang sedang menggumamkan sebuah nama secara teratur..

Tony...

Bayangan tragis kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali berputar bagai kaset rusak di sebuah 'processor' terbaik yang diberikan oleh tuhan.

**Flashback On**

Di pagi hari yang dihiasi oleh awan kelabu itu, masing-masing personel Team Gibbs sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang bisa kita anggap kurang penting. Second-in-Command atau tangan kanan Gibbs yaitu Tony seperti biasa sedang membaca majalah dewasa sambil senyum-senyum sendiri layaknya _Psychopath_ yang sedang mengintai targetnya.

Lalu ada orang yang biasa Tony sebut 'pemula' atau bahasa kerennya _Probie_ yang dikenal dengan nama Timothy McGee anak dari laksamana AL Amerika. Dia terlihat sedang mengutak-atik komputer di meja kerjanya sambil sesekali memakan donat jelly kesukaanya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang wanita berwajah khas timur tengah yang sedang menyeringai sambil melempari Tony dengan kertas bekas yang telah digumpal-gumpalkan olehnya tapi tidak seperti biasanya tony tidak bereaksi terhadap kejailan yang sedang dilakukan oleh partner cantiknya itu.

"Ada apa dengan si Agent mesum itu?" batin Ziva, namun belum sempat dia menemukan alasan yang logis sang leader datang dan memerintahkan mereka untuk bergegas menemui nya di depan markas NCIS.

**Skip Time for The Case**

Setelah menyelesaikan laporan kasus itu, satu persatu anggota Team Gibbs mulai meninggalkan _Squad Room_ untuk kembali kerumah masing-masing, disana hanya tinggal menyisakan Tony dan Ziva.

Saat sedang membereskan barangnya, Ziva menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengamati kegiatannya tanpa perlu melihat dia sudah tau siapa orang itu..

"Apa maumu Tony?" tanya Ziva sambil melirik dari bawah mejanya. "Tidak ada.. hanya ingin menumpang pulang menggunakan mobilmu." Tony berkata seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Tony Dinozzo karena biasanya dia akan menyunggingkan sebuah seringai nakal. "Memang ada apa dengan mobilmu? Setahuku kemarin dia masih berjalan dengan baik" tanya Ziva dengan raut wajah penasaran. "Tadi pagi mobilku tidak sengaja menabrak mobil lain sehingga mobil itu harus ditahan oleh WPD sampai aku menghadiri persidangan" jawab Tony masih tersenyum. Tanpa perlu mengulang permohonannya Tony tau Ziva mengizinkannya menumpang di mobil mini milik gadis itu.

**On The Ziva Cars..**

Hei Ziva ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tony memulai konversasi yang mungkin akan menjadi percakapan terakhir Ziva dengan Lelaki playboy itu. Ada apa Tony? Ziva bertanya walau focus-nya masih kepada jalanan yang ada di depan mereka.

"Aku..." belum sempat Tony menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba mobil Ziva ditabrak dengan sebuah minibus hitam yang mencurigakan. Walau kepalanya masih pusing akibat menabrak dashboard mobil Ziva, Tony tetap memaksakan diri keluar sambil meraih pistol yang terselip di saku celananya.

Ziva pun ikut keluar dari mobilnya, tidak lupa juga untuk mengambil pistol yang di tarus di Sweater putih yang dikenakannya. Karena darah yang mengucur dari pelipis kanannya Ziva jadi sulit untuk melihat wajah penabraknya yang juga ikut turun seakan-akan memang itulah rencana si penabrak misterius tadi.

Dor.. Dor.. Dor..

Tiga kali si penabrak menembakkan peluru dari senjata otomatis yang dibawanya. Ziva yang memejamkan mata perlahan mulai membuka matanya saat dirasa olehnya peluru yang seharusnya telak mengenai dirinya belum terasa efeknya.

Perlahan dia membuka mata dan melihat ada sebuah tubuh yang menjadi "Tameng Hidup" baginya.. dan ternyata itu adalah Tony. Ziva yang bisa membaca gerak bibir menangkap kata-kata terakhir dari Tony...

"**Teruslah Hidup Ziva.."**

Setelah itu semua terasa begitu cepat. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah Gibbs yang mendekapnya seakan ingin menenangkan dirinya akibat kabar yang di dengarnya, lalu Abby yang menangis histeris di depan kamar jenazah, juga ada McGee yang terduduk lemas di bangku tunggu. Sementara Ducky dan Palmer masih dalam perjalanan dari California

Tony tidak dapat diselamatkan akibat terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, selain itu dua dari tiga tembakan yang dilesatkan si penabrak misterius itu mengenai organ vital Tony. Itulah penjelasan dokter minus permintaan maaf yang biasa diucapkan karena gagal menyelamatkan pasiennya.

**Flashback Off**

Setelah puas memandangi nisan Tony untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena dia akan dikirim kembali ke Israel oleh Vance dengan alasan karena terlalu banyak memori kelam yang terukir di sini-Washington. Dimulai dari Kematian Rivkin-Mantan Pacarnya, lalu kematian ayah yang sangat disayanginya, dan kini kematian Tony-Orang yang dicintainya, walaupun ia belum sempat mengungkapkannya tetapi ia yakin bahwa Tony mendengar kata perpisahan yang diucapkannya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Good bye Tony.. I Love You"

Tanpa dia sadari hembusan angin yang menerbangkan syal yang digunakannya turut membawa kata-kata balasan dari Tony.

"I Love You Too.. Ziva"

Sebuah senyum terukir diwajah manis Ziva diiringi dengan mulai menghilangnya hujan digantikan dengan pelangi yang seolah mengikuti perubahan suasana di hati perempuan cantik itu. Dan tanpa disadari sebuah tubuh yang 'transparan' sejak tadi mengamati Ziva dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

**The End**

**A/N: **Fic pertama saya, dan saya berharap mendapat Review dari para Readers karena Review dari anda merupakan bahan bakar utama bagi saya untuk terus berkarya. Satu lagi.. Saya berharap Fandom NCIS ini semakin Ramai. Disini mungkin Ziva sedikit OOC tapi tak apalah. Sekian dari saya...

Sayonara!


End file.
